Cosplay
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Lelouch/Suzaku - Lelouch determines the last minute adjustments of Suzaku's suit.


**Disclaimer:** _Code Geass_ and all related characters and materials are property of Sunrise and CLAMP.

Cosplay  
By: Nanaki BH

"They're really... um..." Suzaku tried his best to find the word. "They're tall."

Lelouch waved a hand dismissively, shaking his head as if to say _that_ _were the point_. Probably something to do with tall things commanding some symbolism of power, but Suzaku hoped Lelouch really wasn't looking into things _that much_. He'd rather just think that he had bad taste in clothes. As it was, he was already sporting a pair of pants that were so tight they might as well have been made of spandex and a shirt that probably belonged in a club instead of on the battlefield.

"That's the point." As he expected. "They're tall because tall boots look sexy."

Or... perhaps not.

"Wha...?"

Lelouch moved languidly from the couch, clad only in his white shirt, slacks, and curiously enough, the hat that Suzaku saw more fit for a religious figure. He really couldn't take him seriously in that... His attention was immediately snatched away from any musing when Lelouch's hands slid onto his shoulders. He had on an expression that spoke of just how proud he was out these outfits. Or maybe it was something else. Suzaku hoped it was something else because he still really didn't get the appeal.

Still, the fabric felt pretty nice. Even if he felt somewhat silly wearing such a thing, he had to admit that the suit fit like a glove and showed off all his best assets. Meaning, of course, that Lelouch had done everything he could to highlight his ass. The wide belt he wore with it afforded him some decency he supposed, but it probably only accentuated the curve of his ass even more.

"I think it looks brilliant on you," Lelouch murmured, his lips dangerously close to his knight's ear. "Especially the boots." His breath felt warm against his cheek, his words practically purred past full lips. Appreciative hands found their way from the small of his back lower to cup his ass firmly.

A gasp escaped Suzaku when Lelouch decided to nibble his ear, taking the sensitive lobe into his mouth. He wasn't sure how situations like this happened so often or why he let them happen, but he certainly wasn't in the mood to object. If Lelouch found the suit fuckable, then really, what was there to complain about?

Then, almost as soon as his lips were upon him, they were gone. Suzaku blinked in surprise, watching quietly as Lelouch stood back to look him over with a critical eye.

"You know, I think you could do to lose a few layers."

_Layers?_ "Pretty sure I only have one layer here, majesty." He looked down at himself, raising an eyebrow curiously. "Is the cape not working?"

"No, the cape's perfect." Lelouch smirked, elbow in palm, delicate hand to lip where he nibbled absently on the tip of his thumb. "Leave the cape. And the boots. Everything else can go."

Suzaku was torn between complying and storming the fuck out with his hands thrown in the air. He opted for trying to come to some sort of compromise instead.

"We're still trying to figure out the outfits, right?" _Cuz appearances are important. Especially when you look like _this_, right? _"You know that requires me to –"

"Strip. I know."

This was bad. Lelouch was serious about this. It had the potential for being _good_ but Suzaku wasn't feeling up for anything kinky, especially when they had a country to be conquering. Although, he supposed he owed it to Lelouch. There had been countless times when he ambushed Lelouch himself for the express purpose of fucking him into submission. This wasn't too different, only he was on the other side.

Lelouch's smirk grew only wider, his head tilting expectantly. "Strip," he commanded, gesturing with his index finger.

Looked like there was no fighting it, after all.

Honestly though, it was hard to remember where to start when removing the suit. It was hard enough to get it on in the first place. There were buttons and zippers in strange places. It was all probably meant to be more ornamental than to serve a function, but that just made him dislike the suit more. Why did he need to have buttons if there was a zipper right underneath the folds? He sighed, glad to at least be rid of the first row of buttons so his fingers could grasp the zipper pull. A second later, the zipper down halfway, he realized that he'd been paying more attention to the suit than to Lelouch's watchful stare.

The hesitance he expected was instead replaced by a shiver of excitement that ran up his spine. What was it about Lelouch that could make him feel like that anyway? There were so many times when Lelouch looked helpless and fragile, when he just wanted to hold him and protect him. But this Lelouch felt like a completely different person, gazing at him so confidently, boldly taking in every inch of him that became exposed as the suit fell away.

Suzaku paused to remove the boots. He heard Lelouch audibly sigh, but he had to remove them if he wanted to pull the legs down. It was Lelouch's fault for the design flaw. Then again, normal pants wouldn't go over shoes anyway, so what did he expect?

He sat down on the cold floor of the ship, a chill prickling his skin. It was awkward to get the boots back on, needless to say. They went up mid-thigh and zipped in the back. He had to fight with them a little just to get his heel in the back of the sole. He narrowly avoided pinching his skin with the zipper a couple of times before they zipped back up all the way. Once they were on, he stood up awkwardly on the short heels, taking a moment to steady himself before fixing the cape around his shoulders.

His arms felt cold without the gloves.

There wasn't much of a difference between wearing the suit and being naked otherwise.

And he really hated to admit it, but _damn_ the boots looked nice all of a sudden.

Lelouch's eyes never left him, surveying every bit of him from head to pvc-clad toe. He wasn't surprised he was making him hard already just by looking at him. He tried so hard to tell himself he wasn't in the mood for this, too.

"Can I make a request?" he asked politely, a slight edge in his voice.

The young emperor laughed only softly. "That is?"

"Take off the hat."

Lelouch was silent, then seriously, "Why?"

"It's ridiculous. Take it off."

He looked ready to refuse adamantly (which Suzaku expected) but he conceded after a moment, tossing the hat onto the couch where it landed upside down and was promptly forgotten. In a few short strides, he was on Suzaku again, pulling him close against him and pressing their lips together. His lips were soft and tasted like the fruit and wine he had earlier. It was delicate yet intoxicating, making his head swim pleasantly.

At that moment, Suzaku wished so badly that he could just keep him. It sounded childish, but if he could, he would place his claim on him and make him stay, make him forget all about the plans he had and their promise. For as much trouble as he was worth, Suzaku couldn't believe how much Lelouch made him love him – and how much he made his heart ache.

Suzaku whimpered softly and Lelouch pulled away, inspecting his face. "What is it?"

He sighed. "Can't you just..."

Lelouch looked at him curiously. Suzaku bit his tongue.

"Nothing," he mumbled, burying his fingers in his hair and pulled him in for another kiss.

Lelouch guided him down to lay on the floor, the cape spreading out under him to become a suitable shield from the cold beneath him. His heels squeaked on the floor as he tried to lower himself down. The stiffness in the knees made it a little hard to bend, but Suzaku didn't plan on doing much laying down during battle anyway, so he assumed such a thing wouldn't matter. What did people say? "Fashion over function", was it?

His emperor's attention shifted lower, to his abdomen, planting wet kisses from his collarbone down to his navel, flicking out his tongue into the sensitive hollow. Suzaku bit his lip, steeling himself so he didn't fidget from the ticklishness of it. Lelouch was shamelessly ticklish, but it didn't feel right to him to be controlled by something as silly as a muscle spasm. Cute muscle spasms.

He looked up, clearly reading what Suzaku was thinking. Without warning, he ran his fingertips up his sides, spreading them out and pulling them back ever so slowly. A small noise of self-restraint passed Suzaku's lips and he balled his fists in the cape, tearing his eyes away from Lelouch, who was definitely beating him.

A few more passes of his fingertips left Lelouch with disappointing results.

"You're stronger than I thought."

Suzaku looked down at him, eyes hazy from the effort. "You're a formidable opponent yourself."

Lelouch would have probably laughed, had that not sounded so erotic. He'd never seen Suzaku looking so submissive and _ready_, like he just wanted him to... Lelouch's mind swam with all the possibilities he had laid out before him. It would be a crime not to just give his pleading knight what he so deserved, though. He was so loyal, after all.

Grinning, he lifted up Suzaku's knees. Or tried to, anyhow.

The hard vinyl refused to bend his knee to a 90° angle. Some sacrifices had to be made, he supposed. He made quick work of his clothing, tossing them (albeit _carefully_) onto the couch next to his hat. Suzaku stole a precious glance at Lelouch's cock, straining against the confines of his tight panties before he slipped them off as well. Suzaku felt himself growing only harder at the sight, his cock stiff against his belly.

He made himself more comfortable and sat between Suzaku's legs. Suzaku kept his heels placed awkwardly on the floor, spreading his legs as much as he could to allow Lelouch a better position. Lelouch looked down at his cock appreciatively, rubbing his thumb over the head once before sliding his loose fist over the shaft. It endlessly amused Lelouch to watch the ways Suzaku's face would change, trying so hard not to moan and give into the pleasure.

"Enough, Lelouch." He bit his lip, brow creasing. "Please."

His cock throbbed at his tone of voice. Lelouch looked around frantically for some means of lubrication, but it seemed Suzaku had already read his mind. He put his fingers to his mouth, bathing them thoroughly with his tongue, drawing them out wet. Tentatively, he reached between his own legs and pressed a finger at his entrance, hissing as he slipped a finger in to the knuckle. Lelouch felt somewhat out of place, more of an observer than anything else.

After Suzaku had sufficiently stretched himself, Lelouch pushed open his legs impatiently, situating himself again. Positioning himself with one hand and holding up Suzaku's knee with the other, he pushed inside, giving little warning. A soft whine was issued from Suzaku's throat, his fingers gripping the silken cape beneath him.

"It's tight," Lelouch muttered, holding back.

His knight laughed petulantly, palms splayed on the floor as he pressed forward onto Lelouch's cock. "That's cuz you barely ever fuck me, majesty. If you treated your subordinates a little better..." He sheathed himself fully on Lelouch. "...maybe things wouldn't be so difficult."

Lelouch hissed, resisting the urge to slam into Suzaku immediately. As much as he would have preferred to take it a little slow at first, Suzaku seemed more than willing to speed up the pace himself, already beginning to roll his hips forward as much as he could in his constricted position. Lelouch might have complained had it not felt _amazing_. His hands tightened around Suzaku's thighs, fingers squeaking on the rubbery material of the boots. It'd be a real shame if they got them scuffed...

With his hands fully occupied, Lelouch leaned down to kiss Suzaku's slightly bended knee, running his tongue over the vinyl, nipping lightly just to see how it felt between his teeth. Suzaku moaned, despite not being about to feel it. Just seeing it was enough.

"H-Harder, L-"

As if he had to be told. Meeting Suzaku's rough pace, he thrust in, relishing the way Suzaku's body seemed to be relaxing to accommodate him, finding it easier with every thrust of his hips to sink deeper and deeper. His head lolled back, his breaths becoming coarser and more breathless. Suzaku probably wouldn't admit it (unless it got Lelouch riled a little), but he really enjoyed seeing him like that, his head titled to the side, hands on his thighs, letting himself be swept away with the pleasure he got from fucking him. He was letting his ego show. Goddamn if it didn't make him adorable, though.

"I..." Lelouch's breath hitched, beginning to slow in his thrusts. He nuzzled his cheek languidly against the length of his leg, brushing the black vinyl with his lips.

Suzaku groaned, grinding his hips upward. "I-It's okay. Come inside." He could feel Lelouch tensing already, knew he wouldn't take much longer. He reached weakly between his legs and wrapped a hand around his dripping arousal, pumping only harder when he felt Lelouch stiffen. A moment later, he felt his emperor leave him, his cum dripping down his back side. A warm hand slid over his, taking over to help bring him over the edge, making him see stars.

Fingers playing in his mess, Lelouch glanced down into Suzaku's sated eyes, feeling rather pleased with himself.

He had _great_ taste in clothing.


End file.
